


Mobius

by ArcticCircle3055



Category: Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/M, Out of Character, Post-Episode: s09e12 Hell Bent
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-17
Updated: 2020-07-17
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:42:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25332604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArcticCircle3055/pseuds/ArcticCircle3055
Summary: 从来不存在什么二选一的遗忘。
Relationships: Twelfth Doctor/Clara Oswin Oswald
Kudos: 1





	Mobius

**Author's Note:**

> CP：12C  
> 原作：Doctor Who（05新版）  
> 备注：Post-Hell Bent、大纲文  
> 警告：OOC得妈不认、Bug多到炸、作者丧心病狂
> 
> LOFT难民旧作补档

从来不存在什么二选一的遗忘。  
Neuro Block本应对Doctor和Clara两人都有效，然而为了满足填补时间定点的条件，最后回到困境街的Clara跟被抽离时的状态必须保持一致，因此Clara当前被凝固的生理状态包括记忆是不允许被修改的，Neuro Block对她根本无效，才造成了可以二选一并且选中Doctor的错觉。  
宇宙中从来不缺扒在时间上吸血，坚挺得过分的老家伙。诸如，时间领主们理想状态下可以拥有很长的寿命，但并不能真正永生，Ashildr和Jack Harkness倒几乎算是真正意义上的永生者，时间线被无限延长，活着历经沧海桑田的永生者。  
而Clara Oswald，区别于活着的一切，仅仅是不死而已。  
不死者并不需要休息，但于身体上并不被需要的睡眠，于精神上仍然被需要，毕竟这依旧是一颗人类的容量有限的大脑，无法承载过多的负荷，如一块面积大小已经固定的黑板总会有被写满的时候。  
并且当Clara不知疲倦的朝前狂奔时，新的经历不断地涌入，绕远路多走出一大圈的Clara与她离开时相比，必然不可能再是相同的，届时已不再是同一个Clara了，无法维持一致又如何再去满足时间所开出的严苛条件。  
冷漠无情的时间总有达到其目的的办法。  
因此，一旦进入睡眠，Clara就会被时间重置，身体和记忆都会被重置归零，完全回到刚被抽离时的状态，带着一颗准备好拥抱死亡的心醒来，茫然对着完全陌生的地方，或许会短暂的庆幸自己死里逃生，但是她找不到Doctor，怎么都找不到，随即也会很快的发现自己没有心跳，如同被Weeping Angles丢弃在了错误的时间点。  
Ashildr一开始或许能帮助Clara，时间久了她也会遗忘。两个长存不灭的年轻姑娘从一开始就不是一个好的组合，Ashildr并不能够真正阻止和挽救Clara被无情的时间周而复始的折磨，她迟早也会对永无止尽的无用功感到厌倦，她们终归会有走散的一天。  
Clara始终只能依靠自己，在不计次数的彻底抗拒睡眠失败之后，终于开始挣扎着接受现实，做各种记录，列好详尽的注意事项，更精确的控制重置记忆的时间点，并在下一次的轮回里，凭借这些准备挣扎着尽快重新建立和掌握自己的生活。  
她的笔记里一定写着尽量避免受伤，保持更好的状态，以此延长重置之间的间隔。  
永远年轻的姑娘大概还是会按计划好的那样，驾驶着Tardis去看很多很多地方，完成从前未能完成的愿望。但新创造出的记忆无可避免的一次接着一次被重置，一次又一次的归零，到了最后，她会分辨不出过去和未来，已发生过和尚未发生的区别，哪些地方是曾经去过，哪些人是遇到过的，哪些事情是已经做过的。  
在反复的经历和抹除中Clara不得不接受除了她以外的时间都是流动的可以不断被改写，唯独自己是凝固的，永恒的一秒。  
拥有近乎永恒的时间，所有的时空任凭选择，然而再也无法真正触碰这个世界，Clara无可避免的会为之感到绝望，痛苦得难以承受，甚至于自毁自伤，带着鲜血淋漓的伤痛入梦，醒来之后又惊恐万分的站在了原点，与记忆中熟悉的一切挥别，也与陌生的未知相抗。  
尽管她已经这么干过无数次，仍然面临着更多相同的困境。所有的爱和恨，愤怒和释怀，连疯狂都会被置零，唯有孤独不朽。  
没有怪物的追赶，没有钻石墙的阻挡，更不需要做任何忏悔，但也没有任何出路，一往无前的同时又处处被自己所牵制，整个宇宙都是Clara Oswald的忏悔盘。  
经过一遍遍倒手、修改和更新的记录总会出现偏差，起初无比详尽的细则和注意事项久而久之会被消磨得越来越少，从厚厚一大堆变成无足轻重的几页纸，末了只剩下几句话。  
或许到了最后，Clara不会记得她的Tardis从何而来，不记得自己究竟是怎么沦落成如今这样，也不记得她已经被Doctor所遗忘，甚至都不一定会记得自己应该回到，怎样回到，正确时间点上主动去了结这一切。  
Clara Oswald如同错误的迷路在了莫比乌斯环上，只有眼前路，回头无岸。  
Clara不能也不敢去寻找Doctor，这是自己所留下的注意事项清单所剩下的最后一句，大写加粗的红字警告，远离Doctor，别去打扰他。并且此时的她已经不再清楚是因为什么，为什么就一定不能去找那个她无比想念的，或许还可以解救自己的人。  
比抗拒解脱，抗拒谜底，更为艰难的是抗拒思念，但她依然选择按照细则上说的做，不敢再太过肆意去冒未知的险。如今的她当然有冒险的资本，任何极其致命的创口只需睡上一觉便能复原如初，但Clara所不能确定的是，她以外的那些更为脆弱的东西不知是否也担得住同样的风险。  
Clara Oswald不知从何时起，已经被排斥出生者的世界。  
记忆与现实出现偏差，余出大片空白，便无可避免的开始用想象来填补，Clara开始漫无边际的猜测，猜测Doctor此时的下落，猜测他被那个该死的传送器带到了哪里，猜测自己沦落至此的原因，猜测Doctor不来找自己的原因。  
也不断的设想出自己不能去找Doctor的理由，怕会成为对方的负担，也怕他看见自己如今这副模样，或许Doctor也并不知道自己还没死，并且跟活得像一只四处飘荡的鬼魂，甚至于设想过Doctor已经重生成她再认不出的样子……Doctor已经将Clara遗忘，是唯一被她以拒绝相信抹杀掉的可能性。  
Clara始终抱有一丁点侥幸的希望，那个人一定会来引导她走出迷途，直到期待被时间磨尽，在下一次的新生中又重新燃起，周而复始。  
本轮旅程结束于一个意外，Clara正在一艘星舰上打算去看被描述为27世纪最为壮观的流星雨，却被卷进了一场突如其来的袭击。她本可以全身而退，如果不是非要护住一个只有自己一半高，蓝眼睛的小男孩的话。  
Clara大概是今夜唯一的生还者，即便不是，也会是极少数的生还者之一，伤得不轻的她极为狼狈的逃进Tardis里，现在急需一场睡眠来修复自己，但是Clara并不着急。  
在亲眼目睹了太多生命的逝去之后，一时间自己深埋于心底所有鲜血淋漓的恐惧全都给翻了出来，她有迫切需要确认的事，跌跌撞撞异常费力的挪到电话边，拿起听筒，颤抖的手播下一串熟记于心的数字，蓝色警亭的号码。  
接电话的是一个听上去活力十足的陌生女人，意料之外的状况让她不由恍惚了片刻，还不等Clara做出任何反应，另一个颇有些暴躁的声音已经挤了进来。  
“我告诉过你别乱碰电话！”  
“Hello？This is the Doctor speaking. Who is that and where did you get this number？”  
眼泪不听使唤的涌出，浸湿了脸颊，Clara紧捂着嘴以防自己不受控制的发出任何不应当的动静，鼻尖顿时充斥着手上沾满的血的锈味。  
Doctor依旧安然无恙的存在于宇宙中的某一处，并没有如她瞎想的那般已经重生，一切都是老样子，还是那个带着一口苏格兰腔的笨老头，待在他的蓝盒子，并且有了新的同伴，新的旅程，大概又在为拯救什么而奔忙。  
这一瞬间，如同于阴影之中遥远的窥见久违的可望不可即的光明，哪怕已无法再伸手触碰，Clara依旧感到无比释然和心安。  
Clara心满意足的挂掉电话，终于耗尽所有气力的她背靠着墙滑到了地上，失血和疼痛让她浑身发冷，视线开始变得模糊不清，如同不断浮沉于冰冷的时间河流中，她清晰的知道自己离死亡挨得很近，但死亡并不会轻易的宽恕和接纳她。  
在最后一点意识熄灭之前，新一轮的归零开始之前，Clara对着空气低声梦呓。  
“我想念你。”

The End

**Author's Note:**

> 随便搞一搞的突发梗，其实算大纲文，不敢磨得太细，我怕自己把自己给捅死……
> 
> 2016年9月8日于家中


End file.
